Amor no correspondido
by drumsnuff
Summary: Rubius no puede ocultar por mas tiempo lo que siente por Mangel. ¿Que decidirá hacer? Le confesara a Mangel lo que siente por él o simplemente se lo guardara como siempre lo hizo. Rubius x Mangel. Advertencias: RP (Real People) y Slash.


**Amor no correspondido**

**Pareja:** Rubius x Mangel

**Advertencia:** El fic esta ambientado a la temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en realidad son personas reales. Yo solo paso el rato escribiendo esto, lo unico que gano con escribir esta idea es que deje de atormentarme todo el puto día :B

* * *

La historia esta ambientada antes y un poquito después del vídeo NOTE ECHARE DE MENOS | Meet The Rubius

* * *

—Rubiuuuh—dijo Mangel abrazándome por atrás y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—¿¡Que quieres!? Joder Mangel, deja de molestarme con tus cosas gays.—dije furioso pausando el juego. No es que odiara que me abrazara que me abrazara , ni nada por el estilo, osea joder, era Mangel mi mejor amigo, pero cada vez que me abrazaba , hacia que tuviera mas esperanzas, me hacia pensar que algún día podría haber algo entre nosotros, pero esas cosas son solo sueños, me tengo que conformar con ser solo amigos y hacer esas cosas gays mientras grabamos, que solo me hacen sufrir porqué me dan esperanzas.

—¿¡Que te pasa ¡? No ves que es solo una broma. Desde que estas liándote con esa tia te portas así.—dijo furioso.

Era verdad, desde que había empezado a liarme con Jennifer había dejado de prestarle atención y hacer cosas gays con Mangel en los vídeos, la razón era porqué Jennifer se quejaba de que parecíamos mas pareja Mangel y yo, que ella y yo.

Yo salí del departamento y me fui a caminar. Tenia que encontrar la manera de dejar de sentir estas cosas gays por Mangel, creí que si salia con una tia lo podría olvidar pero no, sigo queriéndolo como antes, creo que voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas, me voy a tener que alejar de Mangel, voy a tener que conseguir un departamento aparte y vivir solo. La verdad, la idea de vivir solo no me molaba nada, pero este cambio iba a ser bueno para todos, Mangel al principio estaría triste pero después se le pasara y estará bien, Jennifer dejara de estar celosa y cabreada todo el tiempo, por las cosas gays que hago con Mangel, y yo por fin voy a dejar de tener estos sentimientos gays por Mangel. Si, sin duda esta es la mejor opción, o por lo menos lo mejor que se me ocurre ahora, no creo que violar a Mangel hasta que me ame sea una buena idea, no joder, esto no es un anime yaoi de esos que veo de vez en cuando imaginando que somos Mangel y yo. Me arme de valor para hablar de la idea del apartamento a Mangel, claro omitiendo la parte gay y celos, solo diciéndole que necesitaba vivir solo por un tiempo poniéndole como excusa alguna gilipollez sobre nuevas experiencias. Fui de nuevo al departamento, decidido a decirle todo lo que estuve pensando.

—Por fin volviste Rubiuh ¿Ya estas mejor?—dijo preocupado y dándome un abrazo que no correspondí. Esto me lo iba a poner difícil, porqué coño Mangel tenia que ser jodidamente tierno en este momento, seguro le voy a partir el corazón pero no puedo detenerme, no ahora tengo que estar mas convencido que nunca sobre lo que le voy a decir ahora.

—Mangel…—dije apartándolo de mi suavemente.—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.—le dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación y llevando conmigo a Mangel de la mano a la rastra. Le hice que se sentara conmigo en la cama.

—¿Que pasa Rubiuh?.—dijo aun mas preocupado que antes.

—Mangel me voy a mudar.—dije triste, pero sin que Mangel lo notara para el tenia un rostro serio.

—Pero… ¿Por qué ahora?¿Hice algo malo que te hizo enojar?—dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me partía el corazón le quería decir que todo era una broma. Pero no, lo hecho, hecho estas y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—No hiciste nada malo, solo quiero vivir solo para tener mi espacio y por fin poder independizarme por completo. Ya sabes cocinar y limpiar mi mugre sin ayuda de nadie, esas cosas.— dije tocándole el hombro en forma de reconforte.

—Vale.—dijo soltando un gran suspiro y asintiendo al mismo tiempo, después se fue a su cuarto. Pude ver como estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía que irme ya. Empaque toda mi ropa y le mande un mensaje a Jennifer para que no se preocupara que me iba a ir a un nuevo departamento. Ella me dijo que si quería me podría quedar en su departamento, pero le dije que no, que iba a vivir solo, eso le había dicho Mangel y no iba mentirle, no quiero que me odie mas de lo que me odia ahora. Me dijo que bueno, y unas cuantas chorradas romántica. No le conteste, no me apetecía y quería hacerlo, me fui a la computadora a buscar lugares en donde vivir y después de una hora encontré uno que me gusto y que el precio era razonable.

Al día siguiente le deje una nota a Mangel en la heladera:

_"Voy ver departamentos te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo. Nos vemos en un rato. Ruben"_

Fui a averiguar todo sobre el departamento, estaba bastante bien y el precio era el mismo que había visto. Firme el contrato y me fui directo al departamento que compartía con Mangel, fui a la cocina y cuando estaba por abrir la heladera me di cuenta que había una nota de Mangel pegada:

_"Rubius yo me voy a mudar a lo Cheeto que tiene un cuarto de mas. En tres semanas el portero quiere que dejemos el departamento no te jode no? Nos vemos después"_

A la noche le dije a Mangel si podíamos grabar un vídeo avisando que nos íbamos a mudar. Lo grabamos en unas horas y después se fue a dormir, yo termine de editar el vídeo y me fui a dormir.

Dos semanas después termine de vaciar todo mi cuarto, Mangel se había mudado hace una semana a lo de Cheeto. Recorrí todo el departamento recordando todas las cosas que habíamos pasado ahí con Mangel, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos me sentía tan mal, quería ver a Mangel, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto me gusta, pero no puedo, no quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad.

Las cosas con Jennifer van muy bien después de que tome esta decisión, Jennifer y yo ya no nos peleamos tan seguido como antes, Mangel nunca se entero de lo que yo siento por el y seguimos siendo amigos.

Pero siempre me preguntare que hubiera pasado si yo me le hubiera confesado ¿Algo habría cambiado? Claro que hubiera cambiado algo el dejaría de ser mi amigo y ya no me hablaría más. Si creo que el mudarme y no declararme a Mangel fue lo mejor para todos.

Me llamo Ruben Gurdensen mejor conocido como elrubiusOMG y esta es la historia de mi amor no correspondido por Miguel Angel Rogel mejor conocido como mangelrogel gran youtuber, mejor persona.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews diciendo si le gusto o les pareció una mierda, en que debería mejor y eso.

No me sale muy bien el acento español así que por favor ser piadosos conmigo. Ademas que es mi primera vez en esto de escribir fics.

Tengo planeada una segunda parte pero no se si la haré todo depende si alguien le gusta esto.


End file.
